yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 045
"A Nemesis Shows Up Late! Robin VS Gauche" is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 27, 2012, and in the United States on February 9, 2013 Featured Duel: Nelson Andrews vs. Nistro ", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" and "ESPer Star Sparrow".]] Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nelson controls "Beast Warrior Puma" (1600/1000), "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" (2500/1200) and "ESPer Star Sparrow" (3000/1500) all in Attack Position, one Set card and has 3400 Life Points. Nistro controls three "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" (1600/1000) in Attack Position, two Set cards and has 3000 Life Points. Nelson's turn As he controls "Puma", "Gairuda" and "Star Sparrow", Nelson Special Summons "Ironhammer the Giant" (900/3500) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. "Star Sparrow" attacks a "Spartan", but Nistro activates the effect of "Spartan", increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all face-up "Spartan" he controls (1600 → 4800). Nelson activates his face-down "Change to Jet Iron", Tributing "Puma", "Gairuda", "Star Sparrow" and "Ironhammer" to Special Summon "Dimensional Jet Iron" (0/0) in Attack Position, who gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all the Tributed monsters (0 → 8000). "Dimensional Jet Iron" attacks and destroys one of the "Spartan" with 1600 ATK, but Nistro activates his face-down "Heroic Guard", Tributing the "Spartan" with 4800 ATK to gain Life Points equal to its ATK (Nistro 3000 → 7800 → 1400). Nistro activates his face-down "Heroic Retribution Sword". As a "Heroic Challenger" monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Nistro equips this card to another "Spartan" and targets "Dimensional Jet Iron". Should those two monsters battle, Nelson will take damage equal to his own monster's ATK. Nelson activates the effect of "Dimensional Jet Iron", Tributing it to Special Summon "Puma" (1600/1000), "Gairuda" (2500/1200), "Star Sparrow" (3000/1500) and "Ironhammer" (900/3500) from his Graveyard, the first three in Attack Position and the latter card in Defense Position. As "Dimensional Jet Iron" has left the field, "Heroic Retribution Sword" is destroyed. The effect of "Gairuda" activates as it was Special Summoned, letting Nelson draw a card. Nistro's turn Nistro Tributes "Spartus" to Tribute Summon "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" (2100/1300) in Attack Position. "War Hammer" attacks and destroys "Puma" (Nelson 3400 → 2900). The effect of "War Hammer" activates, equipping the destroyed "Puma" to itself and increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Puma" (2100 → 3700). Nistro Sets a card. Nelson's turn Nelson draws and activates "Galaxy Queen's Light", changing the Levels of "Gairuda" and "Ironhammer" to the same as that of "Star Sparrow" - 10. Nelson overlays his three Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" (5000/2000) in Attack Position. Nelson activates the effect of "Galaxy Destroyer", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards Nistro controls - his Set "Sakuretsu Armor" and the "Puma" equipped to "War Hammer", whose ATK returns to its original value (3700 → 2100). "Galaxy Destroyer" attacks "War Hammer", but Nistro activates the effect of the "Heroic Challenger - Swordshield" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard as he would take 2000 or more Battle Damage. The damage becomes 0, but his Life Points become 100 instead (Nistro 1400 → 100). Nistro's turn Nistro draws and Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" (1700/900). Its effect allows it to be treated as two Overlay Units if its used for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster. Nistro overlays it to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Nistro uses the effect of "Excalibur", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2000 → 4000) until Nelson's next End Phase. Nistro activates "Heroic Chance", doubling the ATK of "Excalibur" until the End Phase as his Life Points are 500 or less (4000 → 8000). "Excalibur" attacks and destroys "Galaxy Destroyer" (Nelson 2900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * After Dextra defeated her opponent, his Duel Disk first appears on his left arm, but is shown on his right arm later. * When Nelson ends the first shown turn, the field image showed it as Turn 01, which is impossible since Nistro would have had to have taken a turn already, as he had two Set cards. Nelson also activated a Trap Card on his turn, so it must have been at least the third turn.